Kirby
This article is about the character. If you're looking for the species, see here. 'Kirby '''is a character in The Air Ride Series. He features mostly in school comics/stories as one of the main characters. Kirby is 2nd on the Character Tier List. Kirby is a recurring character who appears in many comics. Kirby is also possibly the most unpredictable character in the series. While in every episode he does something bad, he does it in a different way. About Kirby is a childish, incorrigible idiot. He often messes around in school and disrupts Mrs. AMP's class and tends to annoy her. Alongside Miss Robot, Kirby often destroys the school. Relationships with Other Characters Mrs. AMP Mrs. AMP Hates Kirby. However, Kirby likes Mrs. AMP. He says that he breaks her stuff and ruins her class because he thinks she likes it. Mrs. AMP wants to add Kirby to a new school and is fed up with his behavior. Miss Robot Kirby and Miss Robot seem to get along well. They usually team up to do naughty things in the school, and both agree on various things, such as how the Earth is flat and how 1+1=3. (If the 1s have a .5 attached to them.) Nurby Kirby hates Nurby. He often calls him a nerd and disapproves of the lifestyle of reading books. He often burns Nurby's books and punches and bullies Nurby. Backstory Kirby was born 4 seconds after his twin brother Nurby. Kirby was born in the back of a car when his parents were driving. Kirby was born at the exact second his dad crashed the car into an apartment. This caused Kirby to lose half of his conscience, the good side. At age 5, Kirby invented a time machine, and went back in time to invent various things, such as terroism, war, the sun, Nintendo, the color orange, and various other things. He also broke Mrs. AMP's first solenoid using time travel. Kirby would often eat the neighbors, so he was kept on a leash for most of his childhood. However, within the reach the leash gave him, there was a time capsule that had millions of Hypernova fruit, so Kirby could still eat the neighbors. Kirby then ate his parents because they took his playstation away. Stupidstar Saga Kirby appears alongside Miss Robot for the first time in the fitness room. He fights White and Red Kirby cuz Miss Robot has to do some drugs before fighting. Original Personality Nowadays, Kirby is the idiotic puffball who usually destroys the school with Miss Robot. However, it wasn't always like this. Kirby easily had the biggest personality change in TARS. Back in the 2014 days, there was a story about a time that Poyo Ride played air ride that was incorporated into TARS. To quote one of the original edits of this page, ''"The olny sic thing he is known for is that Blue Kirby Destroyed his star and then swapped his shadow star for a swerve star knowing that it would be a single race and when blue Kirby found pink Kirby without a star so feeling generous he pushed the shadow star to him. at the last second pink Kirby got on it" So basically Poyo Ride was playing as Blue Kirby because reasons. He found a swerve star and swapped his star. He found the regular colored kirby and decided to push him on the star. For starters, I spelled only wrong, and didn't use any punctuation. I also wanted this story to not have Pink Kirby be the kirby, so I made a new one. I differentiated them by calling them Pink Kirby (Boy) and Pink Kirby (young girl). This was when TARS was a much worse series. A bit later I added some more info and later removed that old info. The info I added was about how kirby liked to play around and save the world. SAVE THE WORLD?! Like nowadays its common for Kirby to crush the school using a giant Mettaton leg or something, but back then he saved the world. I think I should make these two seprate characters. They are the same character, but they're like polar opposites. Mrs. AMP would've had less problems with Kirby that way. Well Miss Robot would probabaly still exist. It wasn't till 2016 when all the old info was pretty much gone. And thats kirbys story. Yay. Friends Sans Miss Robot Mrs. AMP (Mrs. AMP doesn't like Kirby, but Kirby likes Mrs. AMP) Rivals King Dedede Dyna Blade Gallery Kirby_Ass_Attack.jpg Trivia *Kirby was originally commonly known as Pink Kirby (Male) before being renamed to Kirby. *Previously, Kirby used standard Kirby eyes. Now, Kirby uses TARS Kirby eyes. (without eyebrows) However, he may use the standard Kirby eyes sometimes, such as in Part 1 of Technology Skool's comic adaption. *Kirby still seems to have a good side. Comic 172:Kirby's Gift shows Kirby giving a gift to Mrs. Amp. Even though he took the sun out of the sky, he at least wanted to give her a gift. *Kirby was the first character to have a sprite sheet used in comics. External Links http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_%28The_Air_Ride_Series%29? Category:Kirbys Category:Pink Kirbys Category:Characters who replace a kirby Category:June Birthdays Category:Cannibals Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros Category:Air ride group members Category:Main Characters Category:School Characters Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Annoying Characters Category:Idiots